marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Thinnergy
| image = | caption = The (de)evolution of the classic Bundy pose in the episode "Thinnergy". | season = 1 | episode = 2 | airdate = April 12, 1987 | overall = 2 | writers = Ron Leavitt Michael G. Moye | directors = Linda Day | guests = Ritch Shydner Elizabeth Edwards | network = FOX | production = 1.02 | previous = "Pilot" (series pilot) | next = "But I Didn't Shoot the Deputy" | imdb = tt0642419 }}Thinnergy is the second episode of Season 1 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 2nd overall episode in the series. Written by Ron Leavitt and Michael G. Moye, the episode was directed by Linda Day and premiered on FOX on April 12, 1987. Synopsis Inspired by a diet book from Marcy to improve her sex life, Peggy decides the entire family should be eating healthier and starts them on a diet, much to the dismay of the family, especially Al. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades Recurring Cast *Ritch Shydner as Luke Ventura Guest Stars *Elizabeth Edwards as Sandy Quotes *'Peggy:' You know, if a maniac broke in this house right now and shot me dead, Al wouldn't even know. *'Al:' I'd know. *'Marcy:' Peggy, what would you say if I told you I had the answers to all of your problems? *'Peggy:' I don't know. I bought one of those and it's just not the same. *'Al:' Your wife gave my wife a book. Now my life is hell. *'Steve:' Ah... Thinnergy. *'Al:' Yeah, that's the one. Does Marcy hate me that much? *'Steve:' Well, yes Al, she does. *'Al:' Let me tell you something. Now just 'cause I don't go to bed with you, doesn't mean I don't love ya! I mean, let's face it, even if you were beautiful, like that girl on TV, I'd still ignore ya. 'Cause you're my wife! Notes Title *Thinnergy is the title of the diet book Marcy gives to Peggy and a combination of the words "thinness" and "energy". Trivia *Steve mentions to Al that he got him into trouble with Marcy before, referencing the previous episode. *Bud mentions that Kelly was held back a grade in school. *This is the first time Al's classic alone-on-the-couch posture begins to show itself. *This is the first time Peggy makes a vibrator/masturbation joke. *This is the first time Al and Peggy's bedroom is shown. *Oak Street Beach is an actual beach located on North Lake Shore Drive in Chicago, IL, on the shore of Lake Michigan. Cultural References *Johnny Carson was a famous American late night show host from 1962 to 1992. Music *Peggy sings "I'm in the Mood for Love" by Frances Langford, "Honey" by Bobby Goldsboro, "I Am Woman" by Helen Reddy and "Dominique" by The Singing Nun. Locations *Bundy Residence *Gary's Shoes and Accessories for Today's Woman Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Al & Peggy's Bedroom *Shoe Store Goofs *Peggy says "it's been 16 years" referring to her marriage with Al (since they certainly dated for longer than a year before they got married) but they do not celebrate their 16th anniversary until a few episodes later in "Sixteen Years and What Do You Get?". *Peg is pulling back the sheets of the bed and finds one of Al's socks. She picks it up and throws it up in the air, but we never see the sock come back down. She likely threw it over the wall of the set. *Peggy has to laugh when Al feeds her in bed. *Peggy tells Al that it has been a long time since they last slept with each other but they only just had sex the episode before. Gallery Episode stills Thinnergy still 1.jpg Thinnergy still 2.jpg Thinnergy still 3.jpg Thinnergy still 4.jpg Thinnergy still 5.jpg Thinnergy bts.jpg|Behind the scenes External Links * *''Thinnergy'' on Bundyology *''Thinnergy - Illustrated Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#02 Thinnergy'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 1 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes